Diary of a Timercean Ch 2 freindship is strange
by thedoctor101
Summary: this is a story of a man named Peacekeeper who travels to a different universe instead of his home planet. Know he is stuck until he can figure out how to leave. So he helps the main six with their biggest problem ever.


**Diary of a Timercean**

**Chapter 2**

Hello again. It's me Peacekeeper. I suppose you have read my previous story, and if not here is something that sums it up. I have recently created the multiverse using two atoms which collided to make the big bang. I created everything including villains like the Eliminators the children of the Daleks. But I don't know it yet. So that pretty much explains it. Now let's continue. I have just saved a race that is very primitive. They don't even have shoes yet. I taught them everything they need to know. "Well then, I hope you enjoy the knowledge I gave you, and hope you will use it for good" I said. I went back to my T.A.S Machine and took off. The primitive race was amazed and decided to worship me as their deity, or God. I was observing them in high speed time on my scanner. They were building a whole foundation in my honor. I may be a god. But with people worshiping me like that makes me feel really bad. I decided not to go back there until they get civilized enough to choose their own path and not mine. So I decided to look and see what universe I could save next. It turns out that I have saved every planet, galaxy, and universe that I created. I was stunned, and thought it was time to retire. So I set the coordinates for timerce. I have been sending holographic messages to the people their in hope that when I return they will take my side and not the High Counsels. So I flipped the last switch, and pushed one more button and the T.A.S Machine was under way. But something was wrong. While I was walking away from the console walls they were sparking. I heard it a few times and thought it was nothing. Until I heard it a third time. I looked back and saw that the console walls were short circuiting. I ran back and it exploded into a fire. I tried to fight it but it was too fierce. The T.A.S Machine was starting to shut down. Luckily I have powers that can put out fires. I just didn't want to use it because it could mess something up, but I had no other choice. I decided to use my super breath. I sucked in as much air as I could and blew out the fire. I ran to one of the walls and saw a new switch that was labeled "flip me." I didn't know how it got there in the first place, but with no other options a flipped it and the scanner came down to show me the outside. The T.A.S Machine started stretching into a thin line and spiraled through the vortex like what you humans call a coil. I was amazed. I didn't know were I was going, but the T.A.S Machine can not withstand what is going on and started to crack through the fabric of time. I had to act quickly. I flipped all the switched I thought would work. I was able to keep it in order. But I could only do it for a short time. "Where ever I am going, I better get their quick or I'm done for." I said in a really nervous voice. Luckily I saw on the scanner that the vortex was opening the exit out of it. I quickly locked on to it and headed for safety. When the T.A.S Machine left the vortex, the scanner showed a planet. An unknown planet that I still can't explain. I didn't know what it was called or were it was located. But I didn't even have time to think because the T.A.S Machine was locking onto it and decided to land their. Or should I say crash land. The T.A.S Machine started catching fire, and headed straight for it. I tried to calm it down but it just kept getting worse. I was headed for a small town called ponyvill. I knew this because the T.A.S Machines scanner told me the name. The town had the strangest architecture. Including a tree that was hollow and contained a library and I was headed straight for it. I crash landed right through the roof. I was amazed, but I was shocked at the present stage of my T.A.S Machine. It was all in ruin, and even worse the memory crystal was gone. I assume it was absorbed into the T.A.S Machine and became part of it. It can not be active in the place I was. I was afraid that I could never leave. Until I realized. "Wait a minute. If the T.A.S Machine changed its course from my home planet to this planet. Than that must mean one thing. There is going to be an important event on this planet in this exact village." So I decided to look outside and scope out the situation. But I was surprised to find a purple pony standing in front of me I ahh. I said "hello their, oh a purple horse that's relatively new, and you have a main that's rather like a humans hair style, weird." "Uhhh uhhhhh." The purple pony said. "That's weird, for a second there I thought you were trying to talk, but you cant you a horse, but wait you're rather small to be a horse. You're more of a pony. Yea that's it a pony. Magnificent." "Well you right I am a pony my name is Twilight Sparkle. You crashed through my roof." The pony said. I had a scared look on my face and said one simple thing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I said this as loud as I could and started rambling about how it was impossible, and physics would not allow it to happen. But I quickly started to get a memory of something I saw on the Television back on the planet Earth. I quickly asked the pony, "Do you have a TV." "Of course I do everypony has one." She said. When I heard her say everypony I started cracking up. I never thought I would here that ever. But I quickly got serious and asked her to show me were it is. She escorted me, and I quickly started changing channels, but while I was doing this I noticed that my hand was a hoof. I quickly looked in a mirror and I had transformed into a stallion. I was amazed. It turned out that when I landed the T.A.S Machine scanned the planet and programmed the door to transform anything that goes through into what that places inhabitants are, or in this case ponies. So I admired myself quickly and went to the TV. But when I was flipping the channels, it didn't have any of the channels earth had. And that meant I couldn't check my theory. But then I realized I had a TV matrix on a Timercean Flash drive. I quickly enabled the flash drive to fit in the TV. I downloaded the matrix and the TV was set to earth cable. I changed the channel to the Hub network. The purple pony was watching me, but I remember her name so I said, "well Midnight Twinkle. Are you ready." "It's Twilight Sparkle, and ready for what?" I quickly tried to remember the name, and then played the cartoon My Little Pony. We both saw Twilight Sparkle coming down in her balloon. Along with her meeting her friends. She stepped back, and her jaw dropped to the floor. I then realized that I had travelled to a completely other universe that was outside the multiverse I created. I like to call this universe "The TV Universe." I quickly asked twilight if their was an important event going on. She said "not right now. But tonight is the Summer Sun Celebration." I was astounded. I actually knew what was going to happen. I told her that something is going to happen and that I knew what it was. She was weirded out. I said "I have to go. Hopefully I still have my powers. Only one way to find out. Lets try flight." Twilight stopped me and said. "You can't fly. You don't have wings. I think you need a doctor." I said, I never needed wings before." I jumped up and hovered "can't fly huh." I flew to the center were the festivities are going to take place. I saw a horse with a crown. She must have been royalty. I walked over to her and said, "Is this where the festival will take place." "Are you from her at all? Everypony should know you have to bow to royalty." She said happily. I said "I am sorry but I only bow to MY superiors." One of the cards drew a sword and held it at my neck. "You be respectful of your princess." He said. "Remove the weapon or I will." I said. "Make me" he said. I quickly drew my sword and cut his in half. "I don't tolerate violence guard. I am peacekeeper the hero of the multiverse. I am not from here at all. I am here to warn the princess of something urgent." I put my sword back in its sheath and walked over to the princess. I said "no matter what happens. You must not present yourself to the ponies here. I know what is going to happen. Nightmare Moon, Your sister, is going to return, and she is going to fail at what she is tying to do. You know there are 6 elements of harmony right?" she said yes. Well there are actually 8. The other two are Hope, and Peace. I am peace." She wasn't very surprised. Almost like she knew their were 8 elements. Which she did. I was surprised that she knew this. She said to me "if this is true, which I know it is, I will not show myself. I will just go to another kingdom." "Thank you, your doing the right thing." I said. She went to her carriage outside. I was walking back to the tree library, but while I was walking the sun started to set really fast. I assumed that when my T.A.S Machine crashed it set itself to set the time to the event when I was done getting things prepared. I was relieved that I didn't have to wait until dark, which was not for a loooong time. I quickly flew back to the building I was in when I was warning the princess of Nightmare Moon. I barged through the doors, and everypony looked at me. I said, "hello their. Don't mind me, just another fellow pony coming to celebrate." Ate this time the mayor of ponyvill came to introduce the princess. I was afraid that the princess was actually going to brake her promise and show, but when she opened the curtains, she wasn't their. I was relieved, but the relief ended when Nightmare Moon appeared, and she meant business. She said that she will make the night last forever. Then she vanished. I saw Twilight Sparkle run straight for her library. I followed her and she asked me, "Did you know this was going to happen." "Yes" I said. She looked at me in disgust and ran away faster to her library. I tried to follow her, but time began to speed up again. I went to the library and found out twilight was not their. She had gone to the everfree forest. I looked at my watch and it said that Twilight and her new friends are about to be attacked by a mantacore. I screamed and flew as fast as I could to where they were. When I got there the mantacore was about to attack. I was hiding behind a bush but when I saw it I jumped out, but when I did this, Flutershy calmed it down by picking a splinter out. I was amazed how just a little splinter can make an animal as angry as that, then again I've seen a lot of crazy things over the years. They started to walk away, and time began to speed up again. This time my history watch said that the six ponies were in an old ruin about to defeat Nightmare Moon. I quickly flew to the ruin and found that the elements of harmony were being activated and took the form of 5 necklaces, and one crown, and they attached themselves to the six ponies. They started to rise and glow pink, they were about to defeat Nightmare Moon. But it didn't work. The glow flickered and deactivated, so the ponies fell down. Twilight Sparkle said, "why didn't it work." I tried to go in and tell her why, but I was stopped bye a shadow of a pony. "Who are you?" I asked. The shadow pony said "that's not important, we need your help. I am the element of hope, and you are the element of peace I sense." "Yes your right." I said. The shadow pony then said, "then follow me inside." I looked back to see Nightmare Moon charging up to destroy the 6 ponies. The shadow pony and I went inside bye smashing the wall in front of us. Nightmare Moon looked over in question. "Not so fast" I said. "You are not going to succeed. I have learned from being in this universe that the elements of harmony won't work unless all are present." Nightmare Moon laughed and said "yes that is true, but their not here and even if they do show up, it's already too late." She laughed again. I said, "Well then. Guess what" "What." she said. I got into my battle stance and said. "You're looking at them." The 6 ponies gasped, then two lost elements rose from under the ground and attached themselves to me and the shadow pony. The elements were also shaped like crowns "NO…! NOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled. All 8 of us rose, and a rainbow formed in the shape of a ribbon and rapped itself around Nightmare Moon. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she said. When it was all over we descended to the ground, and I looked at the shadow pony. He looked back at me and disappeared. "Who was that pony?" I asked my self. I looked behind me to see the 6 ponies smiling at me. "What are you smiling at?" I asked them. Twilight said to me "I thought you were a strange pony, who can't be trusted, but I was wrong, I consider you one of my friends." Thank you, I appreciate it." I said "Wait did you say friend." I asked. She said "yes why." I smiled the biggest smile I could, and the ponies were weirded out. "OHHHHH BLOODY HELL, I WAS AFRAID I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO RETIRE. BUT I FOUND ANOTHER UNIVERSE I CAN PROTECT. THIS IS AMAAAAZING!" when I was done speaking, time started fast forwarding again. When it was done I flew back to the library where my T.A.S Machine was. When I got there I found out that all the ponies were their and there were balloons and everything. There was even a cake that said thank you. "What is going on here?" I asked. Then a pink pony popped up and said "IT'S A PARTY! I'm Pinkie Pie, I planned this party for you to show you how grateful we are to have you as a friend, and a fellow element of harmony." Then Twilight came up to me and said, "You never told us your name." "My name is Peacekeeper the hero of the multiverse, but my friends call me Peacekeeper." Twilight grabbed my hoof and said. "Glad to me you, now common, were about to serve the Cake." Oh cool I love cake." I then went inside, and I partied until I could not party no more. I was also happy that I traveled to a new universe I could protect, or help. I found the TV Universe.

Well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my stories. I hope you like it. It took my two days to finish this. I hope you keep reading on. Well goodbye. Until next time.


End file.
